The present invention relates generally to a mounting assembly for interfacing accessories with firearms.
A broad range of commercially available accessories are mountable onto a firearm to provide increased accuracy or broader functionality. Similarly, many accessories are available that are configured to be paired with another accessory wherein the combination provides for example telescopic sights, optical sights, night vision devices, range finding and illuminating devices, as well as various laser devices and directed fire equipment.
A number of different types and configurations of sight mounting devices allow the accessory to be removed from and replaced on to the firearm, each of which includes its own design problems. Most common is the time necessary to mount and dismount the firearm accessory from the firearm, particularly under realistic conditions.
Accordingly, a need exists for a mounting arrangement that gives the user the ability to easily and quickly deploy the desired firearm accessory in combat situations in a manner that is reliable and accurate with repeatable results.